Art
by 9r7g5h
Summary: LaFonatine said it was just art. Carmilla made it a tad bit more. Carmilla: The Series.


AN: I'm sorry to say that I'm really not good with AUs. Sorry! But I hope this meets your request well enough!

Next time she saw LaFontaine, she was going to kill them.

When LaF had first approached her about becoming a temporary model for the afternoon Art class, Laura had been hesitant to accept. With Silas being the school it was, there was no telling what was going in in the extra-curricular activities; for all she knew, she would end up tied to a post and set on fire to light the room for the students to draw. No, thank you. She already had a vampiric cabal and a four thousand years old Dean after her blood. She really didn't need some flame happy art students wanting to use her as a candle.

Bu LaF had been insistent. They had sworn up and down that they knew the teacher-a wonderful, grandmotherly old woman who wouldn't hurt a fly, if you didn't count the ones she ate for lunch. They had promised that only a few of the students weren't completely human, and that those who weren't meant her no harm.

They had promised her time and again that absolutely nothing would go wrong, and that she would even make it back with plenty of time to go out to that Summers Society barbeque Danny had invited her to weeks ago.

So far, at least, they had been right. She wasn't tied to anything, no one had tried to eat her, and the teacher had even moved her bowl of dead flies out of sight when she noticed that it bothered her. So far, things were going well.

Except for the fact that Laura was lying on a couch naked, completely exposed except for a small piece of cloth the teacher had draped over her lap 'for modesty's sake.' Because LaF, whether out of ignorance or for some unknown plan, had forgotten to mention that she would be the _nude_ model for this session.

LaFontaine was so going to die, and nothing Danny, Carmilla, or Perry did when she got home was going to stop that.

Jumping slightly as the teacher touched her should ("It's alright, dearie, your arm just shifted and I need to get it back into place"), Laura had to bite back a groan as she realized, once again, just how many people there were in the class. Another thing LaF had forgotten to mention: almost two hundred students had signed up for this elective. Thinking about how she would murder LaF had kept her mind preoccupied while they filed in and got to work, making the experience almost bearable, but now that she had been broken out of her daydream, she had to face the facts.

There were a _lot _of people staring at her.

At least, Laura realized as she finally looked closely at the artists, there was a level of professionalism about this group. No one was outright gawking at her; every glance away from their papers had an almost disinterested tone to it, their eyes just checking lines and lighting before continuing their work. Sometimes a brief look of annoyance if she shifted even the tiniest bit, but that seemed to be it.

It was almost as if she was a bowl of fruit, for how interested they seemed to be.

She wasn't entirely sure if she should be happy or not.

Either way, the class went quickly after that, the two hours she had agreed to pose for them speeding by. Thankfully the teacher had positioned her comfortably, with plenty of pillows and cushions to ensure no part of her went numb half way through the session, making it that much easier to drift in and out. While most of her time lying there was spent trying to figure out the best way to kill LaF, she would occasionally focus on one or two of the artists in the first row, trying to guess by the miniscule motions their arms made which part they were working on now.

She severely hoped that they weren't focusing on the small roll of pudge her recent diet of all sugar had given her, and instead were spending most of their time on her better features. Like her toes. Or her nose.

Finally the teacher called time, draping a blanket over Laura to completely cover her as the old woman barked out instructions for the class to follow. Names and identification codes on papers, easels folded and stacked against the wall, drawings on her de-

Someone screamed, people toppled, and a voice that sent Laura scrabbling for pillows to cover herself-even with the blanket already doing so- rang out loud and clear.

"Oh no. My drawing. It's ruined."

"Let me see the damage, Miss Carmilla," the teacher said with a sign, casting a glare over at one of the few male students sitting in the fifth row, the one who had originally begun the chain of knocking things over. Trotting over to where the vampire was standing, she trilled sadly as she saw the ruins. "Oh, my."

The picture had torn into a dozen pieces, the edges so twisted and mangled that no amount of tape would ever put it back together again.

"I'm so sorry, dearie," the teacher said, her lip almost trembling as she held up a fragment, turning purposefully to show the single, well drawn eye-a sight that made Laura flinch-to the rest of the class. "I can just tell that this was going to be wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Alas, this piece shall never live. I'll give you an A, though, since it wasn't your fault, so-"

"There's no need for that," Carmilla almost purred, leaning forward and slipping the piece of paper from the teacher's hand. "I'm sure Laura wouldn't mind spending some time with me. If she agrees, I'll have this on your desk in a few hours, Madam."

"I don't see any harm in that," the teacher mused, clearly taken by Carmilla's desire to turn in a completed project. "Dearie, would you," she asked turning towards Laura. "You've been such a good model so far, would it be too much of a bother to let Miss Carmilla finish?"

For a moment Laura wanted to say no; she had Danny's barbeque in a few hours, and she needed that time to hunt down LaFontaine and make them fear for their life. And somehow convince Perry that it was an accident. She didn't want to spend the rest of her already semi-wasted afternoon sitting naked for her roommate- the roommate she might or might not have the largest crush on, mind you- to draw. Carmilla was going to get an A anyway, so why should she?

The moment Laura opened her mouth to say no, Carmilla's seduction eyes caught her gaze, turning her tongue to mush as she absent mindedly agreed.

"Wonderful," the teacher said excitedly, clapping her hands. "Just wonderful! Thank you, dearie; I'm sure Miss Carmilla greatly appreciates you giving her a few more hours of her time. Now, Miss Carmilla, please have the picture in by six. This should give you two hours to draw, and half an hour to get to my office. Alright?"

"Of course," Carmilla replied with an 'honest' smile, her gaze never breaking from Laura's. "I'll have it to you by then."

By the time Carmilla had looked away and Laura had regained her upper thought process, the class had already been cleared away, the teacher closing the door after her with a fond smile toward the girls, leaving just the two of them alone.

Carmilla's smirk at having tricked her into stay was already enough to put her in a bad mood, but when the other girl reached into her bag and pulled out an already complete drawing, Laura lost it.

"Carmilla," Laura snapped, angrily wrapping the blanket closer around her, "are you serious? How do you already have another copy? And why did you make me stay if you did?"

"I could draw you in my sleep, Cupcake," Carmilla said with a small laugh, unfolding the drawing onto a table so it could flatten out. "Only took me a few minutes to get the first one done, and after that I got bored. Couldn't leave you here all alone, though, now could I? So I did a few more. For personal reasons." Weighing down her picture with some random art supplies students had left behind, Carmilla walked over and flopped down onto the couch, her eyes in full seduction mode as she leaned toward the other girl. "As for why, why not, Sugar? LaFontaine pointed out we'd never get any privacy in our dorm, not with that door of ours. And us being here alone lets me do this."

As Carmilla's lips pressed against her own and her head began to spin as her heart raced and her hands tangled into Carm's hair to pull her closer, Laura decided, just maybe, she wouldn't kill LaFontaine.

By the time Carmilla rushed out of the room to deliver the drawing an hour late, leaving Laura with some make up to try and figure out how she was going to cover all the bite marks and still wear the dress Danny had picked out with her, Laura had decided LaFontaine was not only to going live, but was also going to get some baked goods and a hair sample from Carmilla the next time she saw them.


End file.
